


Son of Gotham

by NegativNein



Series: Until the End of the World [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), hand-wavy economics, not even close, plus assorted Gothamites, the author is not an economist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativNein/pseuds/NegativNein
Summary: Wakanda is counting on him and T'Challa is ready





	Son of Gotham

**Author's Note:**

> Interlude after The Fix - it won't make much sense if have not read the previous one, sorry! (<\--- shameless self promotion)

The spread in the interest rate between Wakandan and US bonds keeps growing.

Wakanda's economists have determined that the market panic originated in Gotham.

*

The situation is about to reach a critical point, and the Wakandan monarchy needs to act.

King T'Challa figures he can use his remaining political capital on a visit to Gotham, to reassure all those panicky old money types about the political and economical stability of the Wakandan monarchy. A charm offensive!

*

He has the tuxedo tailored - Tom Ford, an American brand, the better to ingratiate himself with his audience.

He has the guest list committed to memory - indispensable for effective schmoozing, it wouldn't do to spend too much time with a minor player while ignoring the big fish.

He has a wealth of little facts and quotes about Gotham at the ready, for delivering stunning conversational aperçus - this is a _charm offensive_ , after all!

He has the invitation - a benefit organized by Gotham's Steel Manufacturers Guild for the Gotham Symphony Orchestra.

Wakanda is counting on him and T'Challa is ready.

*

The benefit is being held in the museum of Gotham's Opera House - now hosting a new and unprecedented photographic exhibition: "Remembering Maria Carbonell Stark, Pianist and Gothamite".

*

T'Challa arrives just shy of fashionably late - everybody who is anybody will be there to witness his entrance, but nobody may fault his manners. A small complement of Dora Milaje accompanies him. 

Not a glance, not even a eyebrow is raised.

Tough crowd.

*

Bruce Wayne arrives just ten minutes later. Alone.

Gotham swarms around him - "How are you, Bruce?" "How's your young man, Bruce?" "What does Tony think of the exhibition, Bruce?" "Is that delightful Ms Potts planning a visit, Bruce?" "Terrible, terrible business with those videos, Bruce. How's Tony holding up?" "Where did you leave that Carbonell boy, Bruce? Home? Still pulling through with that wheelchair?" "Any news about those rogue fugitives, Bruce?" "Congratulations, Bruce, had we said it?" "Waynes and Carbonells, it is as it should be" "Old Carbonell would be so proud, Bruce! Well done!"

*

T'Challa jumps into the fray: "Mr Wayne, allow me to offer my congratulations on your engagement to Dr. Stark"

Wayne turns, smiles, and walks over to T'Challa with the stalk of a predator. The cut of his dinner jacket does little to disguise the width of his shoulders. He stops an inch before impropriety and positively looms over T'Challa. The Dora move a step closer. 

Wayne's smile widens. And then he speaks: "King T'Challa. The Black Panther himself. We do have a Catwoman here in Gotham, a relation perhaps?"

Cue polite laughter. _General, sustained,_ polite laughter. A few are lightly clapping.

*

The charm offensive fails.

**Author's Note:**

> Snobbery and bad jokes. I know. I'm terrible. Poor T'Challa! Feedback, please? Pretty pretty please?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Of Mirrors and Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999167) by [starkind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkind/pseuds/starkind)




End file.
